


Reassurance

by SophiaTomlinson



Series: The Flash Imagines [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaTomlinson/pseuds/SophiaTomlinson
Summary: After breaking up with your boyfriend, Cisco, you quickly move on. Turns out, you probably should've just stayed with Cisco.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Abusive Relationship

    The moment when you and Cisco broke up, it had left both of you rattled. The two of you seemed perfect for each other. You like the same things, you got along well, and if you were being honest, Cisco was the guy you wanted to marry. You had loved him with everything you had, and he felt the same way towards you. So the day that he had broken up with you, had not only left you confused, but also broken.

To this day, you weren’t really sure why he had left you. The two of you were doing great, but maybe that was the reason. Everyone had always told you that love wasn’t easy, but with Cisco it was. He made your heart swell with a simple smile or glance in your direction. You loved everything about him, from the beautiful locks of hair on his head to the worn out shoes he wore on his feet.

Cisco seemed to move on quickly; that made the break up hurt even more. Not only was your heart shattered into a thousand pieces, you felt pathetic. You were still in love with him even after everything that he did. Even after he just dropped you like you were a piece of trash. You felt pathetic at the fact that you were apparently more devoted to the relationship than he was, which was shown by the way he moved on like nothing had ever happened.

Little did you know that Cisco was feeling the same hurt that you were. Yeah, he knew that he had broken up with you and that he shouldn’t be hurting, but he was. You were his everything and that was the exact reason he had to let go of you. He couldn’t let you get hurt, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if you did. The only thing he didn’t realize was that he was the one that had hurt you.

The worst part about everything was the fact that you had to see Cisco every single day. Your job at Star Labs was important to you, and as much as you didn’t want to see Cisco, you knew that you had to keep working there. It was your dream job, and Cisco would never ask you to give that up, but seeing you every single day killed him. How was he supposed to act like you didn’t exist if he saw you every day?

Then you got a new boyfriend. Cisco was glad that you were finally moving on, it would help him to actually move on, but he hated your new boyfriend. Not just because he was your boyfriend, he hated him because he was rude, and demanding, and treated you horribly. Cisco literally felt sick the few times that he had to see him. He couldn’t let you see that though. He had to pretend not to care.

His plan was working really good, until one day you came in and you just seemed off. He had noticed that you began acting different, but he just shook it off and assumed it was just you adjusting to the new relationship. Then he caught a glimpse of the hand shaped bruises around your wrists, which then made him really look at you for the first time in a while. That’s when he noticed the bruise on your neck that had been revealed due to the makeup you had covered had rubbed off.

His voice cutting through the silence had scared you. You tried to brush it off, just acting like it never happened as you turned to face Cisco, giving him your full attention. The next thing he said though shocked you even more.

“Are you okay?” Cisco mumbles, his face turning into a concerned one as he takes a step closer. You break eye contact, and that when you realized that your blazer sleeves had bunched up a little, showing your bruises on your wrists. You froze for a moment, before quickly pulling them down, hoping that Cisco hadn’t noticed. When you look up again, he’s significantly closer to you, and when you notice where his eyes are, you begin to tear up.

“Did he do this?” Cisco whispers, his hand reaching up to push the sleeve of your blazer up, revealing even more bruises than before. When you nod, you watch as his face drops, his eyes slightly tearing up as he kisses your forehead lightly, pulling you into a hug. You begin to apologize profusely and honestly, you aren’t sure why.

“This isn’t your fault okay? I’m going to help you get out of this. He’s not going near you again, alright? I love you.” Cisco whispers in your ear, hugging you tighter as you sob into his chest, letting all of the emotions that you had been holding in, out. Cisco kisses your head lightly, whispering words of reassurance into your hair as you break down.


End file.
